H000031-2
Homicide: '''A killer is released from prison and the father of one of his victims stages a similar murder in the hopes of framing him. '''Original Murderer: Paranoid schizophrenic - was convinced that he was a target for something. Would kill random strangers, and cut off/out their ears, tongue, and eyes. He was afraid he was being spied on. 5 Estawain - 'Back Alley Butcher Released ''Horith Adalmun, also known as the Back Alley Butcher, was released from prison yesterday. Infamous for carving out the eyes, tongue, and ears from his victims, the Back Alley Butcher’s life sentence was paid off by Aist-Erume'rauko’s rehabilitation program. '' ''Critics doubt the effectivity of said program, and urgently warn the citizens of Tal En’Estela to keep all doors and windows locked, and avoid being alone in the streets, especially at night. '''First Murder: owner of #96 Wagons for Sale 9 Estawain - murder w/ same MO in Precinct 15 Verrona Yesxalim reports homicidal death of her husband, Alas Yesxalim. Body found at home, eyes, ears, and tongue removed. This case can’t be solved. They can spend as long as they want to on it, with whatever downtime they have left after before bed. The Masquerade ball is this evening too. 10 Estawain - newspaper article about murder in different district Second Murder: someone was dumped into the dumpster behind #102 Wall-Mart 11 Estawain - murder w/ same MO in Precinct 15 Dakath Keythana reports murder of his father, Zenth Keythana. Body found at home, eyes, ears, and tongue removed. Third Murder: a solider was killed at #90 Shatterrune Garrison = 9 Estawain - murder w/ same MO in Precinct 15 = The Details: Who: * Perpetrator: 'Ellisar Olaneiros. Carpenter, Wagons for Sale. * '''Victim: ''Alas Yesxalim * Relationship to victim: * Other Suspects: ''' ** Horith Adalmun - the original Back Alley Butcher. His MO: remove eyes, ears, and tongue. He worked as a butcher. His work was careful and exact. He targeting young blonde women, exclusively. The dude framing him's work is sloppy, and he targets random people. Horith only did his thing at night, this dude is killing people in broad daylight. He left an eye in each hand, and their tongue on their chest. He took the ears with them. This guy just threw them wherever. *** '''Alibi: The church can all vouch for him. He had been on floor duty. They have surveillance methods because of the bank. ** Verrona Yesxalim - the spouse. Genuinely in love with Ellisar, no issues. *** Alibi: The church can all vouch for him. He had been on floor duty. They have surveillance methods because of the bank. Motive: * Why did he do it? '''He was trying to frame Horith. * '''Why did he do it this way? He was angry at Horith for killing his daughter, Vianola. He's been in a rage ever since he read the Back Alley Butcher was being released. He wanted to mimic his crimes, to frame him for the new ones. Means: * How: Went into their shop, Wagons for Sale, when no one else was there, killed him and left. * With what? Hammer & kitchen knife * How’d they get that? Opportunity: * When: During the day * Where: Wagons for Sale''' ' '''Results:' * What happened? He came in and acted like he was gonna buy something, then killed the dude * Why did it happen that way? * Incriminating Evidence: K Conclusions & Clues: Used a hammer & Knife # 1 Clue # 2 Clue # 3 Clue BACK UP IN CASE THEY DON’T FIGURE IT OUT Worked Sloppily # 1 Clue # 2 Clue # 3 Clue BACK UP IN CASE THEY DON’T FIGURE IT OUT = 10 Estawain - newspaper article about murder in different district = Article What started as a bright morning turned bleak for local mason, Jassin Uriroris. During his daily trash run, he stumbled upon a corpse that was identified as Deulara Carjyre. Her tongue, ears, and eyes had all been removed and scattered at the crime scene. Locals whisper that the Back Alley Butcher has returned, with bloodlust. Second Murder: someone was dumped into the dumpster behind #102 Wall-Mart in Precinct 16 Jassin Uriroris - found the body Deulara Carjyre - the body = 11 Estawain - murder w/ same MO in Precinct 15 = The Details: Who: * Perpetrator: '''Ellisar Olaneiros * '''Victim: Zenth Keythana - a soldier of the Shatterrune Garrison (#90) * Relationship to victim: * Other Suspects: ** Dakath Keythana - victim's son. He found his dad when he went to meet up with him at their usual dinner spot. Dad never showed up - he went to look for him at the Garrison a little while after sunset. Found him dead in a bush nearby. ** Horith Adalmun - the original Back Alley Butcher. His MO: remove eyes, ears, and tongue. He worked as a butcher. His work was careful and exact. He targeting young blonde women, exclusively. The dude framing him's work is sloppy, and he targets random people. Horith only did his thing at night, this dude is killing people in broad daylight. Motive: * Why did he do it? He was trying to frame Horith. * Why did he do it this way? He was angry at Horith for killing his daughter, Vianola. He's been in a rage ever since he read the Back Alley Butcher was being released. He wanted to mimic his crimes, to frame him for the new ones. Means: * How: He found him walking to meet his son, surprise attack from the back with the hammer. * With what? Hammer & kitchen knife * How’d they get that? Opportunity: * When: * Where: Results: * What happened? '''He found him walking to meet his son, surprise attack from the back with the hammer. * '''Why did it happen that way? * Incriminating Evidence: '''K '''Conclusions & Clues: Used a hammer & Knife # 1 Clue # 2 Clue # 3 Clue BACK UP IN CASE THEY DON’T FIGURE IT OUT Ellisar # 1 Clue # 2 Clue # 3 Clue BACK UP IN CASE THEY DON’T FIGURE IT OUT = REWARDS = 3 cases solved technically - Long Case x 2 30 XP, 4 GP *Renown is awarded individually, depending on who worked/solved the case. Loyalty is awarded to the NPC who submit the complaint along with direct report w/ Tel'Valar, is is for the whole party.